my ppg Oc story
by 1foxgirl
Summary: My ppg oc love story sorry about the first "story" here is the real one The Characters: the rocker girls( Star,Heart,and Fire) The Bad boys (Comet,Ash,and Broken)
1. Chapter 1

_THE FIRST STORY WAS A TOLL HERE THE REAL ONE_

 _ **Star's P.o.v**_

Hi I'm Star from the rocker girls. Me and my sisters aren't good people but we aren't bad people either. (we do bad things sometimes). In our town there is no crime thanks to us. You may be like "how is that possible", I'll tell you.

A few years ago there was a man named John dares(our dad). He worked in a lab a lot , so he never got to fall in love that's means he never got to have kids. He got really lonely so he though us up. He though if he can't have kids he will create kids. He took Star dust, Tears from a broken Heart, and matches, OH also chemical Z. Then we were made. We were made at different times crazy huh. Heart is the oldest she was made five days before me, Fire was made three days, that makes me the youngest. I'm wiser, Fire is stronger, and well Heart is the smartest. Don't get me wrong Me and Fire are smart too but she in on the honor roll all the time, all A's you know. Once we were all here our dad put us in school, We were having so much fun until we saw a lady getting robbed so we helped her. She said called us super heroes, we didn't like that so when just told her not to call us that she understood. We realized that their was to much crime in our town so we got rid of the crime, we told the criminals that if they keep doing crime we will come after them.

Well that's how there is no crime in our town. One year passes No crime everything was normal in school until we got some new students

 _ **Heart's P.o.v**_

"OK class we have some new student, introduce yourself boys" The teacher said. New students and there boys I hope one of them are cute, smart , sweet, and sits next to me. " HI I'm Broken" A red and silver Boy said. His eyes were red with a bit of silver in it. "I'M Ash" a boy with black and dark gray hair said." And I'm Comet" a blonde boy said he didn't have another colors in his hair. "OMG THEY'RE CUTE BOYS" a blonde girl named queen said. GOD me and my sisters hate her wants all the attention. "thanks I guess" Broken said. I just sigh and look at my work book and started to draw some small things. "OK boy sit in any empty seat" the teacher said. He boys walked to any empty seat they saw. "hello" I looked up and saw broken standing there "Is this seat taken" he ask. "No not at all" I said. He sat next to me, I don't know why but I looked behind me and all I saw was Queen looking at me then I looked at my sisters Star was talking to Comet and fire was play rock, paper , scissors with Ash.

 _ **Time Skip**_ ~ _

"Oh and Heart ,Star, and Fire could you show the new boys around" the teacher said. "Ok" Star said.

" you guys meet me out side the school" I said,

"Ok Heart" Fire said. I packed my stuff in my bag and walked out the room." SO YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ONE OF THE CUTE BOY" I turned around and saw Queen. I sighed and started walking. I felt a hand grab my arm " I'M NOT DOWN WITH YOU". "Well I am" I said and pulled my arm away walked faster to get outside. "What took you so long" Star said.

 _ **Ash's P.o.v**_

"Well Queen stopped me for something stupid" Heart said. " GOD I HATE HER" Fire said. Man I know I just got to this school but I think I like someone. They were talking too much so I walked away. " YO, Ash Were you going" someone said. I turned around and saw Fire. Oh I don't really like a lot of noise so I just left" I said. " well if quiet you want then follow me" Fire said walking away. I followed her. We walked to a park. It was nice and quiet just how I like it. She sat on a bench and I joined her." So tell me about yourself" Fire said.

 _ **I'M GOING TO STOP HERE**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Fire P.o.v**_

"So tell me about yourself" I said to Ash just looked at me then at the ground. " Well um Our Mom is in jail right now" He said. I though for a sec. "OH MY GOD. I'm so sorry" I said.

He looked at me. "For what" He said.

I looked at him " Me and my sisters put all the bad guys in jail" I said. He looked at me and then smiled. "Oh no she said that the cops put her in the jail cause someone said she did a crime" He said. "what was the crime" I said. "Well She said that they said she killed a man" He said. "Oh" I said. I heard of that. She was on the News and she said she had sons and she couldn't leave them. I though she was lying and we said that she said be in Jail. I feel so bad not." Our Mom didn't do any crime if she did, she would tell us." Ash said. " we tell each other everything." He said. He sound like he was making sure I believed him. " you believe right" He said. " Y-yeah why wouldn't I" I said. "g-good Not to many people believe us when we say that, Really you're the first Person" He said. "Oh" I said. We looked at each other. He started to lean in. OH NO IS HE GOING TO KISS ME!I just sat there not knowing what to do, so I just closed my eyes. I felt arm around me, when I opened my eyes I saw that Ash was hugging me. I hugged him back. He let go of me and just sat there looking at the park. I had this weird feeling, it was like I wanted to kiss him but that's crazy we just met. " OH MY ASH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WITH HER" someone said. I looked around to see Queen. What is she doing here. "um" Ash said. Queen sat on Ash's lap like they were going out. I looked at Ash And he was blushing.

 _ **THAT ALL FOR NOW**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

 _Queen's P.o.v_

Knew what I was doing .I looked at Ash who was dark pink, then I looked at Fire who looked like she was hiding her anger as she looked at Ash. " SO honey why are you here" I said. Ash didn't say anything to me. I looked at Fire and she looked like she found out I was lying. I kissed Ash. Well it was more then a kiss it was more like making out. He didn't kiss back or pull away. I looked at Fire from the corner of my eye. She looked so mad. I pulled away from Ash's lips and out of no where I fell off of his lap. I looked and saw he was standing up with a look on his face." WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" Ash yelled at me. Before I could answer he walked away. Fire looked at me then got up and ran after Ash.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

 _ **ASH'S P.O.V**_

 _I can't believe that she did that." HEY Ash wait up" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Fire. I turned back around and walked faster. I didn't want to talk so I walked in the woods. I started to touch some trees as I walked. I saw that they were turning to Ashes. I guess that's why my mom called me Ash._

 _ **FIRE'S P.O.V**_

" _HEY Ash wait up" I said running. Man Ash is fast and he is just walking. He turned around looked at me then turned back around. HOW RUDE. He walked to the woods and I followed him. I saw that he was touching the trees and they were becoming ashes. What the?_

" _Ash please wait I just want to help you" I said. He turned around with and anger on his face. "WHAT DO I NEED HELP WITH HUH" he yelled. " YOU THINK I'LL DO A CRIME TO PUT ME IN JAIL LIKE MY MOTHER" He yelled. The trees started to turn into ashes and fast. " NO" I said. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT" I said. "THEN WHAT DID YOU MEAN" He yelled even louder. "DID YOU MEAN THAT I'M CRAZY" He yelled. The ashes started to fly all around us." FIRE WHERE ARE YOU" I heard my sisters say." DOWN HERE WITH ASH" I said. I looked up and saw my sisters and the boys. "COME DOWN HERE AND IT WILL GET WORSE" Ash said. I looked at Ash and his eyes were a different color. His eyes were all gray_


End file.
